Vlakro
Vlakro Nuva is supposedly the eighth member of the Toa Nuva. History Biography The Great Beings had sensed the return of the Makuta, though peace had return to the universe and on the recreated Spherus Magna. So, they sent a message to Toa Tahu Nuva in his dreams, explaining that he and the rest of the Toa travel to a land on Spherus Magna, home to the Re-Matoran (Matoran of Time). When the Toa Nuva got there, they had met with Vlakro, who was a Re-Matoran at that time. The Toa Nuva told him their tale and Vlakro told them that he had several dreams where a mysterious figure told him that his destiny was with the Toa Nuva. So, Vlakro and the Toa Nuva left the home of the Re-Matoran, Re-Koro. The group then journeyed back to the Toa Nuva's home, only Vlakro was kidnapped by Bone Hunters. However, the Bone Hunters were then defeated by a mysterious figure. What happened to Vlakro next was unclear. Toa Nuva Vlakro awoke on a beach after re-esembling himself. However, he noticed that he was stronger and taller. He also realized that his armor was similar to the Toa Nuva. He then looked at a reflection of himself in a pond and saw that his Kanohi was the Kanohi Rode, the Mask of Truth (Vlakro was an honest being as Matoran). He then journeyed to the new Ta-Koro of Spherus Magna, where he met Tahu. Vlakro and Tahu recognized each other, and Tahu showed Vlakro to the other Toa Nuva, the Turaga (Vakama, Nokama, Nuju, Matau, Whenua, and Onewa), Takanuva, and Gresh. Vlakro also saw his old friend Krivos and both were pleased to see each other again. Krivos even gave Vlakro a Scorpion Claw he had made for Vlakro long ago. Vlakro then battled several evil Rahi. He was devastated when unidentified servants of the Makuta attacked the new Ta-Koro and when they had kidnapped Krivos. Vlakro went looking for Krivos, despite the Toa Nuva's warnings about the Rahi. Mutaka When Vlakro went out to look for Krivos, he was attacked by a horrifying being. Tahu had secretly followed Vlakro in order to stop him and attacked the horrifying being. The being revealed himself as Krivos, though he was evil. He had turned into a Mutaka when the Makuta used the Mask of Amalgam on Krivos, turning him into a dangerous demon, and forced him to serve him against his will. Krivos, who worn the Mask of Amalgam under his original mask, sent a beam of mutation toxin at Tahu. Vlakro, however, jumped in the way of the beam and was hit instead. Krivos fled, and Vlakro had transformed into a Mutaka. Tahu was shocked at this, brought Vlakro to the new Ga-Koro, and explained to the Turaga, Glatorian, and the other Toa Nuva what happened. Vlakro's weapons also mutated (the Rotar Blades becoming him swords, and the Scorpion Claw becoming a Skrall sword). Vlakro then went after Krivos, hoping to restore his old friend. He then met Krivos and and both fought. The battle ended when Vlakro stabbed Krivos in the chest with lower sword, supposedly "killing" Krivos. This had made Vlakro upset, since he never meant to kill his old friend (also because Krivos became evil against his own will). Toa Mutaka Stolen Blade Krivos had returned to get his revenge on Vlakro and attacked the new Le-Koro. However, he only drew Lewa instead of Vlakro to him. Krivos took down Lewa, but when Vlakro and the other Toa Nuva appeared, he engaged them in combat. Krivos revealed that he had become part Skakdi thanks to the Mask of Ammlgam, which is why he survived. He then steals Vlakro's Skrall Blade and attaches it to himself, saying that since it was once the Scorpion Claw he made for Vlakro, it should be his again. He then defeats the Toa Nuva and Vlakro, saying that the next time he and Vlakro meet, Vlakro will be the one to die. Return of the Kanohi Rode Takanuva had restored Vlakro's Mutaka mask back to its original state, the Kanohi Rode. Vakama also gives Vlakro a powerful disc shield made by the Agori. Vlakro thanks them all and sets out to defeat Krivos. Brotherly Battle Vlakro tracks down Krivos and tries to bring him over to the side of the Toa and the Glatorian. However, Krivos refuses to listen, telling him that they were weak fools. This angers Vlakro, who knew that the old Krivos he knew would never say that. Krivos, however, attacks Vlakro. Vlakro and Krivos fight for a long period of time. Then Vlakro rammed into Krivos and pinned him to the ground. He tells Krivos that he was like a brother to him. Krivos also said that Vlakro was a brother to him, showing that Krivos may have had a small ounce of good in him. However, Krivos's evil side takes over, and as he attempts to rip Vlakro open with his claws, Vlakro gives out a cry and stabs Krivos, killing him. Krivos told Vlakro that he was glad to have met Vlakro and was glad that Vlakro had stabbed him, believing that would end his evil reign of terror. Vlakro sobs as Krivos dies. Vlakro then buries Krivos and travels back to Le-Koro. Powers & Abilities Toa Nuva As a Toa Nuva, Vlakro was able to fly and run at powerful speeds and long distances. He cannot control time, but can make non-living objects younger or older.. Mutaka Vlakro lost the ability to fly, but still has his other previous powers and abilities. Toa Mutaka Vlakro regained his ability to fly and has all of the powers and abilities he had when he was a Toa Nuva. Tools and Masks Matoran While Vlakro was a Matoran, he carried two Twin Spike Blades. His Kanohi was unknown. Toa Nuva When Vlakro became the Toa Nuva of Time, his Twin Spike Blades became Twin Rotar Swords. Krivos, as a Matoran, gave Vlakro a Scorpion Claw. His Kanohi was the Kanohi Rode at this time. Mutaka After Vlakro became a Mutaka thanks to the mask of Amalgam, one of the Rotar Swords became a Cordak Sword, while the other one became a Relic Sword. Vlakro's Scorpion Claw had transformed into a Skrall Sword. His mask also changed into an unidentified Kanohi. Toa Mutaka Takanuva had restored Vlakro's mask back into the Kanohi Rode. Vlakro's Skrall Sword was stolen by Krivos and replaced with a Tech Shield made by the Agori.